Shattered Hearts
by Featherfrost of Stormclan
Summary: Grief is like a broken winged bird, waiting for its death on the ground. Pain is like teeth and claws ripping you to shreds till there's nothing left. They drag you into their dark depths where you won't ever see the light of day again. SHE is cursed with grief and pain from birth till death. Will she claw her way out of those murky waters or will drown and never see the sun again?


_**Uhhh, I may have been procrastinating just a little bit ^-^'… Oops… Okkk, sorry! I had a lot of school work and I didn't have time! But now since it's almost summer I can work on this again. Any way I changed up he allegiances a bit and added some more info so you know more. So grab you popcorn and probably a chair because this is fucking long! T^T I hate how I make my allegiances ridiculously long and descriptive… So enjoy!**_

 _ **Remember**_

 _ **What Feather is saying- Italics and bold**_

 _ **What Shimmer is saying-**_ **Bold**

 **Allegiances**

 **Stormclan**

 **Leader** **\- Stormstar** \- a muscular stone-gray tom white stripes, amber eyes, and wings (Mate: Palefeather) (Power: Storms)(Sibling: Burningbrook)

 **Deputy** \- **Goldennight-** A night black tom with golden spots, socks, muzzle, ears, wings, and has dusk blue eyes(Mate: Nightsong)(Power: Night)

 **Medicine Cats** **-** **Shadefang-** A dark gray tom with light gray stripes, turquoise-ish eyes, and wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Waterbender(s)** **\- Darkflame-** A black tom with a golden stripe down his back, a big dot on his chest, ear tips, aqua eyes, and wings(Sibling: Spottedshine)

 **Warriors**

 **Spottedshine-** A white-based she-cat with big orange and black dapples, large white wings, and bright green eyes (Siblings: Darkflame) (Power: Ice)

 **Gingersplash** \- A ginger tabby she-cat with one white leg, paws, a splotch of white on her left eye, a left blue eye, a right green eye, and angel like white wings (Power: Electricity) (Siblings: Sunmist & Fawnmist)

 **Galestorm** \- Dark grey with black stripes, leaf green eyes, and wings (Likes: Skyflame) (Power: Fire)

 **Burningbrook-** An amber she-cat with lighter gold stripes, paws, tail tip, ears, triangles under her eyes, lighter gold striped wings, an almost constant smirk, and challenging green eyes (Sibling: Stormstar)(Power: Sassiness Fire)

 **Fawnmist-** a light brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples all over her wings and she has green eyes (Power: Light) (Siblings: Sunmist & Gingersplash)

 **Sunmist-** a white she-cat with light ginger swirls, wings, and bright green eyes (Power: Light) (Siblings: Fawnmist  & Gingersplash)

 **Snowbrook-** Blue and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white wings (Power: Brooks)

 **Skyflame-** Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, undersides, a tail tip, amber eyes and wings (Power: wind) (Likes: Galestorm)

 **Ravenfrost-** a black tom with one white paw, dark green eyes, and wings (Power: Darkness) (Siblings: Nightdream)

 **Nightdream-** a dark (very dark) grey she-cat with black stripes, green eyes, and black wings with flecks of white (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Ravenfrost)

 **Apprentice-** Shadowpaw

 **Duskshadow-** A golden tabby she-cat with white socks, dark brown eyes, and beautiful rosy-grey wings (Power: Leaves (Advanced))

 **Stonefeather** \- grey she-cat with light grey stripes with wings, with pale amber eyes. (Power: Vipers)

 **Apprentice** – Snakepaw

 **Sedgetree-** A large sleek golden-brown tom with a lighter belly, muzzle, wings, darker legs, ears, tail, and deep green eyes (Mate: Streamnight) (Power: Trees)

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snakepaw-** a slightly thick grey furred tom with darker stripes of grey down his back, dark green eyes, and his wings are gray with a green stripe on each side(Power: Snakes) (Siblings: Shadowpaw )

 **Shadowpaw-** A black tom with a white splash on his chest, white tail dark green eyes, and pale grey wings (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Snakepaw )

 **Queens**

 **Palefeather-** A silver she-cat with white leopard markings, socks, sky blue eyes, and white wings with silvery-gray feather tips(Power: Clouds ) (Siblings: Duskshadow)(Mate: Stormstar)(Kits: Featherkit & Dawnkit)

 **Nightsong-** A black she-cat with white flecks on her pelt and wings like stars and has golden yellow eyes(Power: Sound )(Siblings: Kaniki( A petite brown she-rouge with rich violet eyes lighter stripes, muzzle, ears, undertail, toes, and underbelly)(Kits: Shimmerkit, Pearkit, & Jadekit(From Lightclan)

 **Streamnight** \- A small gray she-cat with sky blue eyes, wings, white, darker gray, and black spots (Mate: Sedgetree) (Kits: Riverkit and Thornkit) (Fostering: Silverkit and Whitekit) (Power: Clouds)

 **Kits**

 **Featherkit** \- a sleek very under-sized silver she-cat with white stripes, underbelly, chest, toes, ears, a plumy white tail, one darker rich blue left eye, one light blue(3 shades from white) clouded eye with strange markings(Search up Ciel Black Butler)(Not blind), and snowy white wings (Power: Frost)(Siblings: Dawnkit)

 **Shimmerkit-** a under-sized silky black furred she-cat with silver toes, swirls on her cheeks, a stripe down her back, aqua eyes, and black wings with silver star-like flecks(Power: Snow) (Siblings: Pearkit & Jadekit) (Likes: Thornkit)

 **Thornkit** \- a golden-brown tom with darker legs, tail, ears, wings, white toes, undertail, ear tips, feather tips, and grass green eyes (Power: Fire) (Siblings: Riverkit)

 **Pearkit-** a beautiful mocha brown she-cat with snowy white spots, a muzzle, a paw, white dappled wings, and soft amber eyes(Power: Ivy)(Siblings: Shimmerkit & Jadekit)

 **Riverkit-** a dark gray tom with darker gray stripes, paws, a white underbelly, darker gray striped wings, smaller stripes in the darker gray stripes the same shade as his pelt, and dark green eyes (Power: Dark rivers) (Siblings: Thornkit)

 **Silverkit-** a dark silver tom with jet black stripes **,** black paws, black striped wings, and dark blue eyes (Power: Darkness) (Siblings: Whitekit)

 **Whitekit-** a jet black tom with dark silver stripes, dark silver paws, dark silver striped wings, and orange eyes (Likes: Featherkit) (Power: Fire) (Siblings: Silverkit)

 **Dawnkit-** An amber she-cat with lighter gold stripes, paws, tail tip, ears, triangles under her eyes, lighter gold striped wings, and fierce green eyes (Likes: Riverkit) (Power: Medium Light) (Siblings: Featherkit)

 **Jadekit-** A brown, grey, black tortie she-cat with jade green eyes, and brown wings (Power: Leaves) (Siblings: Pearkit and Shimmerkit)

 **Elders**

 **Brambleberry** – a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, and sharply angled wings (Power: Plants) (Mate: Stoneshadow) (Kit(s): Shadefang) (Reincarnation of Brambleberry the Med cat)

 **Blackberry –** a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, one black paw, and sharply angled wings(Power: Sky) (Mate Darkskies)

 **Stoneshadow** \- A dark gray tom with light black stripes, ocean blue eyes, and wings (Power: Ice) (Mate: Brambleberry) (Kit(s): Shadefang)

 **Lightclan**

 **Leader** **\- Lightstar-** A light silver tabby she-cat with soft silky fur, mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, with gliding wings, and under tail (Kit: Flamegaze)

 **Apprentice** \- Umberpaw

 **Deputy** \- **Silverhawk-** a silver tom with black stripes, tail, frosty amber eyes, with gliding wings, and a white chest

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Darkfrost-** A night black she-cat with white paws creeping up like frost, with gliding wings, and ice blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Flamegaze –** A muscular dark ginger tom with mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, with gliding wings, and white under tail

 **Frostclaw-** A stiff white pelted tom with gliding wings

 **Tigerrose-** golden copper she-cat with black stripes on her chest, with gliding wings, and dark emerald green eyes

 **Deadthorn-** dark cream tom and white legs with black paws, with gliding wings, and ice blue eyes

 **Stormwing-** Dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws, with gliding wings, and dark blue eyes

 **Brightpelt-** a white based she-cat with golden spots dabbed across her back with gliding wings and one over one of her eyes, golden eyes

 **Stiffrose** \- White, sleek she-cat with hazel eyes and golden-and-rose tipped gliding wings, (tips golden, very tips rose, they cross when they meet) (Mate: Darkface) (Kits: Spotflight, Amberrose, Breezewind)

 **Darkface** \- Pure sleek brown tom with a jet-black face with white spots, with gliding wings, and blue eyes (Siblings: Brightpelt) (Mate: Stiffrose) (Kits: Spotflight, Amberrose, Breezewind)

 **Amberrose** \- Amber she-cat with hazel eyes and gliding wings that start out white but end up fading into pink at the tips (Siblings: Breezewind, Spotflight)

 **Breezewind** -Soft gray tom with black wings and blue eyes. Black specks on gliding wings and roots of wings are striped black, fur near roots white (Siblings: Amberrose, Spotflight)

 **Spotflight** -White tom with Bracken/white mottled gliding wings and green eyes with hints of gold

 **Icesong-** A pale white she-cat with pale green eyes, gray muzzle, ears, tail, paws, belly and with gliding wings,.

 **Stripefang-** A inky black tom with light black stripes, muzzle, undertail, belly, toes, with gliding wings, and pale blue eyes

 **Windfall-** A silky grey she-cat with one blue eye and green eye, with gliding wings, black, white, and darker gray stripes (Siblings: Songbird and Dreamflight)

 **Otterwave-** A muscular black tom with white and gold patches, gliding wings, and hazel eyes

 **Fishtail-** A simple gray tom with a darker rippled tail, gliding wings, and dark brown eyes with hints of gold

 **Apprentices**

 **Umberpaw-** a silky furred brown she-cat with light green eyes with large gliding wings, white speckles on her back, muzzle, and Siamese white paws and tail

 **Queens**

 **Dreamflight-** Dark gray almost blue tabby she-cat with one blue eye and green eye, with gliding wings, light gray paws, muzzle, tail tip, and muzzle (Expecting Frostclaw's kits) (Siblings: Songbird and Windfall)

 **Songbird-** Pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger and white dapples, with gliding wings, and one blue eye and green eye (Siblings: Songbird and Dreamflight) (Expecting Stripefang's kits)

 **Kits**

NONE

 **Elders**

 **Sparkfire-** A squirrel colored she-cat with gliding wings and bright sparking amber eyes (Mate: Icehawk) (Kits: Dreamflight, Songbird, and Windfall)

 **Forestclan**

 **Leader** **\- Foreststar-** a gorgeous milk chocolate she-fox with pale clear sky blue eyes, swirls of white in her pelt and wings(Power: Plants)(Siblings: Darkshine  & Goldenshard) (Mate: Sharpgaze)

 **Deputy** \- **Darkshine-** A silky furred black she-fox with swirls of white in her pelt and wings (Power: Earth) (Siblings: Foreststar  & Goldenshard) (Mate: Oakshard)

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Stormfrost-** A light gray she-fox with herb-green eyes and white wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Water Bender(s)** **Goldenshard-** A golden fox with blue eyes and white flecked wings (Siblings: Darkshine  & Foreststar) (Mate: Birchtooth)

 **Warriors**

 **Flamefeather-** Ginger tom-fox with bright blue eyes a single scar down his leg (Power: Wood)

 **Sycamoreheart-** a tortie she-fox with silver-blue eyes and wings (Power: Flowers)

 **Cootfur-** Tuxedo tom-fox with white tail tip and orange eyes (Power: Soot)

 **Flamestorm-** Orange tom-fox, with white spots, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Flames)

 **Nightshade-** Dark grey pelted she-fox with black patches, white toes, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Shadows) (Mate: Gorsefoot)

 **Rabbitspring** \- A pale yellow tom with white spots, lime green eyes, and gold wings with white patches

 **Blackflight-** silver furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings (Power: Smoke)

 **Silverfrost-** silver furred she-fox with amber eyes and stormy grey wings (Power: Storms)

 **Sunshine-** A bright (literally) golden she-fox with lighter dapples, paws, undertail, wings, and very large sapphire blue eyes (Sibling: Breezetail) (Power: Sunshine) (Mate: Leafspring)

 **Breezetail-** A silvery black tom-fox with slashes of white, white ears, tail, wings, legs, and sapphire blue eyes (Sibling: Sunshine) (Power: Heather)

 **Firebreeze-** A large intimidating flaming orange she-fox with darker legs tail, ears, spine, wings, and dark hazel eyes (Power: Fire)

 **Scarredice-** A tall white tom-fox with black speckles, many many scars, and sharp blue eyes (Power: Snowstorms) (Mate: Silvernose)

 **Treeripple-** A muscular tom fox with a dappled brown pelt and harsh green eyes that only fill with love for Novaheart, their kits, his siblings, and his parents (Power: Trees) (Mate: Novaheart) (Siblings: Clovebranch and Sharpgaze)

 **Dullfang-** A simple gray she-fox with dull fangs, and amber eyes (Likes: Nightpeak) (Power: Claws)

 **Shinebreeze-** A beautiful silver she-fox with flecks of white, wings, and shining amber eyes (Likes: Nightpeak) (Power: Glass)

 **Nightpeak-** A sexy black tom-fox with white, silver, gold, and red patches and metallic ocean blue eyes (Sibling: Silvernose and Sunsetshine) (Power:

 **Sunsetshine-** A gorgeous ginger, yellow, and red she-fox with copper eyes and wings (Sibling: Nightpeak and Silvernose) (Power: Shadows) (Likes: Clovebranch)

 **Clovebranch-** A huge thick furred pale brown pelt tom-fox with small patches of many different shades of brown, hints of black, large white ears, paws, tail, patched wings, and charming amber eyes (Siblings: Treeripple and Sharpgaze) (Likes: Sunsetshine) (Power: Night)

 **Sharpgaze-** A huge ginger tom-fox with ombre white paws, tail, muzzle, ears, wings, and a sharp shattered blue gaze (Siblings: Clovebranch and Treeripple) (Mate: Foreststar) (Power: Sound (Advanced)

 **Gorsefoot-** A sandy colored tom-fox with warm violet eyes and paws, a tail, wings, and ears that look like he dipped them in sand and didn't clean his fur (Siblings: Birchtooth, Oakshard, and Leafspring) (Mate: Nightshade) (Power: Sand/Earth)

 **Birchtooth-** A sandy colored tom-fox with warm red eyes and lighter stripes, paws, undertail, ears, muzzle, and wings (Siblings: Gorsefoot, Oakshard, and Leafspring) (Mate: Goldenshard) (Power: Sound)

 **Oakshard-** A rich brown tom-fox with darker brown stripes with a skinny white stripe in those stripes, white paws, undertail, ears, muzzle, wings, and sexy green eyes and a dark sexy smile (Siblings: Gorsefoot, Birchtooth, and Leafspring) (Mate: Darkshine) (Power: Dark rivers)

 **Leafspring-** A brown tom-fox with white toes, muzzle undertail, wings, darker brown legs, tail, ears, and cheetah like wavy lines coming from his eyes (Siblings: Gorsefoot, Birchtooth, and Oakshard) (Mate: Sunshine) (Power: Advanced leaf)

 **Queens**

 **Silvernose-** A slender silver she-fox with black and gray dapples, wings, and shining green eyes (Siblings: Nightpeak and Sunsetshine) (Power: Rocks) (Mate: Scarredice) (Expecting kits)

 **Snowblossom-** white furred vixen with brown eyes and cream wings (Power: Snow drops) (Mate: Blackflight) (Kits: Batkit, Stormkit, & Mistkit)

 **Novaheart-** A tall slender black she-fox with a pelt with hints of silver and deep dark blue eyes (Power: Light) (Mate: Treeripple) (Expecting kits)

 **Kits**

 **Batkit-** white furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings

 **Stormkit-** silver furred tom-fox with brown eyes and stormy grey wings with a black stripe running down the edges of his wings

 **Mistkit-** white she-fox with silver patches with amber eyes and cream wings

 **Elders**

 **Falconshadow-** A sleek ginger tom-fox with a white underbelly, paws, chest, muzzle, ears, wings, and summer sky blue eyes (Mate: Whitemist)

 **Whitemist-** A white she-fox with tangled white fur with silver swirls, wings, and bright golden orbs (Mate: Falconshadow)

 **Swanfang-** A white she-fox with soft sleek fur and pretty green eyes

 **Shineclan**

 **Leader** **\- Shinestar-** A fluffy white she-cat with energetic green eyes, silver socks, 3 silver dots under her eyes, and silver wings(Power: Speed (Advanced) (Sibling: Cloudyskies and Cloudhop)

 **Deputy** \- **Cloudyskies-** A light gray tom with sharp green eyes (Same shade as his sisters'), white stripes, socks, and wings (Power: Fog) (Sibling: Shinestar and Cloudhop) (Is their older brother from a different litter)

 **Medicine Cats** **– Embersong -** Ginger she-cat with some small brown streaks on the flank, grass green eyes, and pale brown wings (Power: Embers)

 **Apprentice-** Quietpaw

 **Water Bender(s)** **\- Lightningsong-** A black she-cat with yellow stripes, a lighting mark on her cheek, and yellow wings

 **Warriors**

 **Cloudhop-** A fuzzy silver she-cat energetic green eyes, white socks, 3 white dots under her eyes, and white wings (Sibling: Shinestar and Cloudyskies) (Power: Electricity)

 **Oakstep-** A dark chocolate brown tom, with darker tabby stripes, a lighter under tone, belly, muzzle, undertail, ears, deep green eyes, and darker almost black wings (Mate: Spiritwing) (Power: Rivers)

 **Foxtuft-** A bright red she-cat with flaming amber eyes, a white chest, tail tip, black ears, muzzle, legs, and white and black patched wings (Power: Plants) (Sibling: Hollyfoot)

 **Fangclaw-** A black tom with ripples of gray, sky blue eyes, and wings (Likes: Foxtuft) (Power: Metal)

 **Hollyfoot-** A pretty sleek black she-cat with paler markings that are barely visible, wings, and flaming amber eyes (Power: Plants) (Sibling: Foxtuft)

 **Flightpool-** A petite brown she-cat with rich violet eyes, lighter stripes, muzzle, ears, undertail, toes, wings, and underbelly (Power: Birds)

 **Aspenshriek-** A black, white and brown tawny tom with attractive light green eyes and wings are a black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Sound)

 **Apprentice-** Lionpaw

 **Fishpetal-** A pretty pale grey she-cat with pale honey gold splotches, dark blue eyes, and honey gold wings (Power: Ice)

 **Amberstripe-** A rosy grey she-cat with a pale, dark amber stripe along her back, turquoise eyes, and blue-grey wings (Power: Stone)

 **Greyspot-** : A pale grey tom with two darker grey spots on his tail tip and eye, icy blue eyes, pale grey wings with darker grey spots (Power: Earth)

 **Ravenheart-** a black tom with white stripes all over his body, icy green eyes, and pure white wings (Power: Light)

 **Snowcrystal** – a she-cat with snowy white fur that sparkles in rays of light, black and white wings, and aqua blue eyes (Power: Frost) (Mate: Leafstorm)

 **Leafstorm** – a muscular brown furred tom with white paws, pale brown wings, and emerald eyes (Power: Leaves) (Mate: Snowcrystal)

 **Apprentice –** Ravenpaw

 **Tawnypelt-** A black, white and orange tawny she-cat with dark blue eyes and wings that are black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Lava) (Mate: Stormshadow)

 **Stormshadow-** black tom with pale silvery-white splotches with turquoise-green eyes (Power: Glass) (Mate: Tawnypelt) (Power: Night)

 **Elmsong** \- Pale brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and light green and brown wings (Siblings: Aspenfur and Beechnose) (Power: Grass)

 **Aspenfur** \- Pale grey tabby she-cat with aqua eyes and blue tipped wings (Siblings: Elmsong and Beechnose) (Power: Light)

 **Apprentice-** Flamingpaw

 **Beechnose** \- Grey brown tabby tom with copper eyes and copper and green wings (Siblings: Elmsong and Aspenfur) (Power: Stone)

 **Yellowwish-** A she-cat with yellow pelt with large-ish yellow flaming wings, white eyes (but not blind) and flaming yellow paws (Power: Light) (Mate: Wolfthorn)

 **Wolfthorn-** A gray pelted tom with giant wings like a eagle's, dark red eyes, a spiky darker gray tail, triangles under his eyes, ears, and small black flames flaming from the corners of his mouth during battle (Powers: Darkness/Fire) (Mate: Yellowwish)

 **Apprentice-** Pattedpaw

 **Whaleheart-** A dark gray tom with a paler under belly that is striped with darker lines, wings, and blue eyes (Power: Shape shifting to a lion that looks like him)

 **Apprentice-** Ravenpaw

 **Apprentices**

 **Ravenpaw –** glossy black she-cat with beautiful, larger than average raven-like wings, and dark blue eyes with hints of silver(Crush: Redpaw) (Power: Shape shifting into a raven)

 **Redpaw-** A tom with a red/orange spiked coat with a black undercoat, green eyes, black paws, gray underbelly, muzzle, and giant red firey wings (Crush: Ravenpaw) (Power: Lava)

 **Pattedpaw** \- A slim dark red/rust colored she-cat with large-ish white and brown splotches all over, yellow eyes, and small white angel-like wings (Crush: Redpaw) (Power: Fire)

 **Flamingpaw-** A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and white wings (Siblings: Lionpaw  & Quietpaw) (Power: Light)

 **Quietpaw-** A pale brown tom with white stripes all along his back, a long tail, darker wings, and light blue eyes (Siblings: Lionpaw & Flamingpaw) (Power: Plants)

 **Lionpaw-** a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly, black and white wings, and attractive light amber eyes (Siblings: Quietpaw & Flamingpaw) (Power: Sound)

 **Queens**

 **Spiritwing-** A shimmering dark grey she-cat with black and silver streaks, one gold eye, one odd violet eye, and wings (Mate: Oakstep) (Power: Snow) (Expecting kits)

 **Strikefoot-** A pale yellow she-cat with white stripes, belly, undertail, face, chest, feathers, paws, and beautiful pale amber eyes (Mate: Whaleheart) (Kits: All still born) (Fostering: Sunnykit and Leafkit)

 **Kits**

 **Sunnykit** – a sleek golden furred she-cat, with bright golden wings, and shining amber eyes (Power: Light) (Sibling: Leafkit)

 **Leafkit** – a cream-and-white she-cat with shimmering blue eyes and cream wings with brown feather tips (Power: Plant manipulation) (Sibling: Sunnykit)

 **Elders**

 **Darkskys-** A black tom with patches of white, wings, and mysterious purple orbs (Mate: Roseleaf)

 **Roseleaf-** A cream tabby white darker patches, wings, and lively green eyes (Mate: Darkskys)

 **Others**

 **Caprius** \- A Huge pure black tom with hollow red stripes, ear tips, half of the bottom face, stripes down his tail, black bat/demon wings with red tips, night black horns, blood red eyes, and a strange mark exactly like Featherkit's but in red and on his shoulder

 **Stormclan** \- A clan that lives in a forest with very wide range of trees and many ponds, lakes, and streams. Their camp is an island with clouds on the bottom so it can float high in the air. They use clouds for bedding. Their main food is fish and birds. The camp has a small stone barrier around it. The leader's den is a tall slender tree with a large opening. The meddie den is right next to it and is a cave in the ground. The nursery stands beside it. It is a large bramble and stone infused den. The warriors den is right across from it and is a very large tree with many branches to sleep on. There is also a hollow at the bottom as another den. The elders den is an underground den. This clan is very fair and excepting and where most of the story will take place. Toms in this clan tend to be very bulky and females very slender. A usual trait of a Stormclan cat is a thick and plumy tail. Any cat with a description of plumy tail in Stormclan's allegiances have extra plumy tails.

 **Lightclan** \- This clan was a former enchanted place the live on the moors and their cam is a large dip in the ground on each side of the dip there is dens dug out. There are enchanted streams that are floating in mid-air and swirl in patterns around the camp. The Lightclan cats used to fly and catch fish out of those flying streams. They now hunt voles that nest near the streams and catch fish from the lower streams. This clan borders half of Stormclan's front border. Most of this clan is very prideful, boastful, and just plain ratty. They have lost their powers because some cats thought it was a good idea to take them for granted. These cats made themselves look prettier. They now only have simple light powers and an only glide. They are not good fighters and make the _uglier_ cats fight so they don't have to get their pelt unbeautified. Not all the cats follow this cruel way and some want to get out of it. These cats tend to be skinnier and faster due to running on the moors.

 **Forestclan** \- A clan of foxes that live in an everlasting forest with is the cause of their powers. Their camp is in the trees and they live in the hollows. They hunt mice, birds, voles, and rabbits. This clan is on Stormclan's left border. The Stormclan border is a dark rushing river that is 1000 feet high. The current is very strong and only the bravest of cats/foxes can make it through. This clan is not one you want to mess with because once you venture into their forest the foxes that complete control of you. They look well muscled and not very friendly though they typically are.

 **Shineclan** \- This clan lives on a beautiful shining ice plain with a small oak forest included. They have two different type of hunters; Forest hunters and Ice plain hunters. The forest hunters have darker pelts and are more muscular. The ice plain hunters are paler and sleeker. They mostly hunt snow hares and ice voles on the plains and squirrels and birds in the forest. The thing is they don't discriminate each other and have respect. They border the other half of Stormclan's front border.

 **Predators-** Flame badgers, Storm foxes, and occasionally Darkness dogs for Stormclan, Demon bears, Smoke wolves, and Fire badgers for Forestclan, Twolegs and darkness dogs for Lightclan (Year 3197 where twolegs are way more powerful with like ray guns and some are cyborgs and they have robots and that shit), and Storm Foxes, Snow eagles, and Darkness dogs for Shineclan.

 **Gathering place-** This is a tight ring of trees with a perfect ring of sand in the middle. This is a soft grass alcove with snowdrops and other flowers. This is also the place where Lightclan dumps its _imperfect_ kits/cats. This is the center of all the clans which allows all the clans to have access to Lightclan's _imperfect_ kits/cats.

 **Types of Cloud bedding and how you collect it-** There are 3 types of cloud; Wisp, Thick, and Rain. The wisp type is very thin, soft, and the elders' favorite. This type is not suitable for making an entire nest; it is just for lining like feathers. This is the soft, thick, cotton candy like bedding that the 3 clans (Stormclan, Forestclan, and Shineclan) use this as their actual bedding. They can use powers on their clouds to change it to be cooler/warmer. Rain clouds are for carrying water and are for cooling your nest. Lightclan just uses moss.

 **Magic stones-** Each clan has a magic stone where Starclan grants powers and wings. This is for rouges that join or former Lightclan cats joining other clans. Starclan can also either change you from fox to cat or cat to fox. This stone does not work for Lightclan though they have it.

 **Place for meeting Starclan-** Even though each clan has a stone, the stone is just for granting and changing. They also have a place to meet Starclan. To get there you have to walk along the Lightclan and Stormclan border. You come to this large mountain which is hollow and has a small hole at the top. You must enter a cave at the bottom walk do a tunnel until you get to a cavern. There is a small but very pure pond of water which has water lilies and reed growing it. When it is moonhigh, a beam of moonlight comes from the hole at the top and shines over the pool. This makes the pool shimmer and shine.

 **Power Control-** Cats/foxes control their powers usually using emotion or will *coughnotlightclanbecausetheirpowersaretoosimpleCough*. For example, if a cat/fox is fighting for vengeance they will probably be stronger. If a cat/fox has gone crazy with grief, they will be out of control and can kill a lot of clan mates. A physical attribute will also change. An example is if Featherkit goes insane enough because she is a dare devil, her powers get out of control and starts spinning around her and her marks in her eye will glow and spin. She is very dangerous. When a normal animal's powers are activated their eyes/eye glows exception to when they go crazy. An example is Featherkit since her marked eye does something else, only her dark blue eye glows when she activates it. If you practice your powers enough, some cats/foxes can sense things. Like if a water-bender like Darkflame worked on and advanced his power enough (Which he has to because he's Water-bender) he can sense any nearby (As in like 50 feet range around him) water sources from the smallest dew drop to the fastest underground river.

 **Power Scale (Not all powers)-**

 **God-Like Powers**

Water- A water bender can bend _any_ liquid including blood. They can make an animal's blood spurt out of they and drain them. The cats/foxes with this power must swear to never use it in ways like that. These cats are usually calm. One or two in a life time.

Ice- Same as water. They can control ice and water in a way. They can freeze any liquid, like blood, and after it turns into ice they can control it. They must also swear to never use it ridiculously dangerously like that. One or two in a life time.

Mind Control- Extremely rare. 1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kits. Well you can see why this is dangerous…

Storms (Advanced) - A controller of this power can summon storms at anytime and can control anything that any type of storm has like hail, lightning, rain etc. 1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kits.

Forest (Advanced) - They can control anything related to forest like vines, trees, bushes, grass, dirt etc. This can be used in any territory.1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kits.

Speed (Advanced) – Any cat with this power can kill you in a split second but that isn't why they are so dangerous. They can run around a large amount of space so fast it whips all of the oxygen and air out of the area causing anyone in the area to suffocate. They can also fly this fast.1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kits.

Light (Advanced not like a Lightclan's powers or a Stormclan cat) – Light energy keeps everything warm and an advanced light user can control it. If an advanced light cat takes away someone's light energy, they freeze in their tracks (Literally like ice). They can also easily permanently blind someone.1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kits.

 **High-Tiers**

Fire- Only power that can out write water and ice

Snow- Similar to ice. Can instantly give someone hypothermia.

Night- Similar to light. Can blind someone. Can control coolness, freezing, warm, and burning temperatures. Can also use mini stars for bright, sharp flashes.

Dark Rivers- Can make tendrils of dark and murky rivers and use the tendrils like Kaneki Ken in Tokyo Ghoul (Hah, the references U)

Medium Light- Just like light but can't use it extensively to control energy. They can manipulate any light they see and create light. Can also turn light into a solid form.

Shape shifting (Advanced) – This is for shape-shifting into animals like lions, hyenas, leopards, eagles, bears etc.

Electricity/Lightning- Electric shocks and zaps and bolts

Plant (Any type l If 2 versions it's advanced) - This type of cat is usually a medicine cat to transport cats from anywhere to anywhere. Medicine cats inherit a bit of water to create floating water bubbles to store herbs.

Sound (Advanced) - They can change the volume of the sound and where it comes from. They can also change the voice to any voice they have heard in their life. They can also manipulate voices to say whatever or make whatever sounds the cat/fox wants them to say.

 **Middle Powers**

Sound- They can change the volume of the sound and where it comes from. They can also change the voice to any voice they have heard in their life

Leaves (Advanced) – They can control the leaves anywhere not just when there is a good wind. They can pick the leaves up of the ground and trees with their powers unlike normal leaf powers where they can only control them if there is wind. They can sharpen and harden the leaves to be as sharp as a needle or as soft as a wisp cloud. They can also change the size of the leaves up to the size of 6 full sized cats lying down.

Earth- Pretty much Forest(Advanced) but they can only control ground.

 **Average Powers**

Brooks- Can use the brooks to dig new channels to make cats/foxes fall

Clouds- Can stun cats/foxes, can shroud enemies in, and can knock enemies over.

Stone- Can throw stones, moves stone in waves

Glass- Flying sharp Shards

Light- Plain old light. They can make it dark and light.

 **Weak Powers**

Leaves (Normal) – Usually flimsy and can only swirl on winds

Shape Shifting (Weak) – Ravens, robins, mice, rats, Fish, squirrels, crows, rabbits, raccoons etc.

 _ **Heh sorry for the ridiculously long chappie again! The prologue rewrite will be up soon!*coughasinaweekortwo^-^'cough* Okay time to make Shimmer crazy! *Pulls jar of sugar out of her magical poofy tail***_ **FEATHER** **, WHERE IS THE SUGAR JAR!** _ **See ya later! *Dumps all the sugar into her mouth and starts running around***_


End file.
